


too short of a ride

by princealliance (popoyoy11)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack-ish, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, jaehyun is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popoyoy11/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: Jaehyun never claims he was the smart one in that relationship. So he does what instinct tells him, he freezes. He feels his ears heat up, no doubt going red from the sudden rush of whatever that goes through him. He only manages a high-pitched "Eh?"





	too short of a ride

**Author's Note:**

> sup
> 
> in the honor of the release of Long Flight, i made this fic, this was supposed to be an clingy taeyong and an indulgent jaehyun but look, my hands slipped and this is what came out, sue me. was gonna make it part of the previous universe but then the jaehyun is Not Right
> 
> unbeta'd, rushed
> 
> disclaimer: i dont own these people honestly, i dont even know them

The flight to Bangkok is set to leave at 4pm.

They get the royal silk class because apparently they're rich enough to do that now. It has the kind of seats that are plush and closely huddled together, meant for comfort and couples, he guesses. Jaehyun sits on the aisle seat because he likes to walk around during flights. Mark takes the seat next to him, their head partitions pushed up so they can talk better.

They'd been planning to play that shooting game that Mark had taken a liking to during the flight. They stow away their belongings on the floor and gets their phones out while the others file in, Jaehyun producing two pairs of earphone because Mark always forgets his. He wordlessly hands a pair to Mark, who exclaims in surprise. "Oh shit, I forgot my earphones again, thanks hyung."

Jaehyun hums. "Yeah, no problem."

"You logged in yet?"

"Yeah, let's geddit."

They didn't realize somebody was standing against the back of the seat in front of them until Taeyong calls out for Mark.

Mark looks up from his phone only to face Taeyong staring at him. "Huh?"

"Switch seats with me."

"Uh.." Mark glances at Jaehyun, unsure. Jaehyun shrugs.

Mark sighs but decides ultimately that Taeyong's word is law. He grabs his bag and stands up, awkwardly walking over Jaehyun's legs. "I'm borrowing these though," Mark says, holding up Jaehyun's pair of earphones.

"Sure, just don't ruin them, I just got them yesterday, I'm still paying for them." Jaehyun jokes.

Mark raises an eyebrow at him and quickly moves around Taeyong, lowering his head while he passes their leader.

Jaehyun hums curiously. Now _that's_ interesting.

Taeyong's legs brushes against Jaehyun's knees while he passes, and Jaehyun instinctively pulls himself up to make more room. Taeyong sits down and sighs, stretching his legs out, pulling out his earphones and putting his hoodie up, getting comfortable.

Jaehyun doesn't really pay him any mind, he's still in the game with Mark, even though they're further apart now. Their plan had been to trash talk quietly, since it was fun, and cussing out dumb dudes in games was an _amazing_ bonding activity. He's so engrossed on his round that he barely hears it, Taeyong softly calling his name.

"Jaehyunnie."

"Eh? Yeah, hyung?"

"Hand."

"Eh?" Jaehyun asks, eyes still stuck on the screen.

"Your hand, please?"

Jaehyun turns to look at Taeyong. The man is leaning against the low partition between them, half his body practically on top of it. He has his hand turned up on the small space, palms up, relaxed, clearly asking for Jaehyun's hand. He's got this expectant smile on his face (and oh isn't that beautiful?), his perfectly biteable lips ever so slightly apart, eyes deeper than Jaehyun's soul. Probably. Jaehyun is 80% sure.

Jaehyun never claims he was the smart one in that relationship. So he does what instinct tells him, he freezes. He feels his ears heat up, no doubt going red from the sudden rush of _whatever_ that goes through him. He only manages a high-pitched "Eh?" out of his mouth.

In the distance, Mark Lee curses.

Taeyong's eyes widen, gaze darting between Jaehyun's ears and his face. "Um, your ears, are they--do you--"

Jaehyun's mouth moves but he doesn't say anything, he feels like a deer caught in the headlights. ( _What headlight_? He wants to ask himself, Taeyong knowing _things_ about him isn't bad, aren't they _dating_ , for God's sake.)

Taeyong keeps silent, assesses him for a second and leans into his space instead. He smells _good_ , like that spicy cologne he likes to wear so much. The same one that Jaehyun got him for his birthday last year.

"You're losing," Taeyong points out.

Jaehyun is set in motion by Taeyong's observation. He looks at his phone. "Ah, shit." Mark might like this game but it doesn't mean he's _good_ at it. Jaehyun focuses on his game again, trying to save Mark's ass. Once he's done, he throws the phone in his lap and exhales. _God_ , that was a rollercoaster of emotions.

Taeyong clears his throat next to him. His hand, again, on the partition between them, palms upturned.

Jaehyun can feel himself blushing again. Taeyong is asking for his hand, Taeyong wants to hold hands with _him._ On a _flight_ in _public_.

Jesus save his soul.

 _Now or never, Jeong Jaehyun._ He tells himself. _Your life has been leading up to this moment._

Jaehyun takes a breath and lays his palm against Taeyong's, hopes he's not trembling. The elder tangles their fingers together, squeezing once. His hand is _so_ warm Jaehyun could feel it seep into his clothes (exaggeration, but still). He could combust right there. Jaehyun leans away from Taeyong, pressing and hiding his face onto the headrest. _God_ he must be so red right now.

"Jaehyunnie?"

Jaehyun hums, still unable to look at Taeyong.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to." His voice has a disappointed note to it, but his hand isn't letting go.

Jaehyun shakes his head vigorously. He and Taeyong can downright sit in each other's laps for videos and concerts but _holding hands_ is what destroys him? God, he's such a loser.

He dares to look at Taeyong, who's got a concerned frown on his face, a pout on his lips. That's attractive, but not in this circumstance.

"Oh, no, no hyung," Jaehyun throws himself closer, until they're almost huddled together. "It's not that I don't like it. I like it. A lot. Too much." He rambles.

"You like it too much?"

"This kind of domestic thing is... I'm weak?"

Taeyong leans in closer, until he's only inches away from Jaehyun's face. He could count Taeyong's lashes if he wants to, sees all the pockmarks on his face, the slight bump on his nose. Some of his white hair falls into his eyes. His smile is like honey, too alluring, too sweet. Jaehyun loves it.

Taeyong whispers. "Your weakness?" He chuckles. "Jaehyun-ah, that's too honest."

Jaehyun gapes. "Ah, hyung," he whines.

"Just kidding," Taeyong laughs. He presses forward, and plants a chaste kiss on Jaehyun's lips. Jaehyun lets out _another_ squeak in surprise. It's not manly; sue him. He's not the one making decisions for his body right now, Taeyong is. In the back of his mind, he knows he should tell Taeyong off, because they'd agreed to keep this a secret as much as they can. But what can he do? His head is too light and his betrayer of a heart is jackhammering away in his chest.

"It's fine, I like it too much too, that's why I asked." He squeezes Jaehyun's hand again.

Jaehyun's lips are tingling from the kiss, he brings his fingertips to touch them, dazedly nodding.

Taeyong raises an eyebrow. "More?"

Jaehyun snaps his eyes up to Taeyong's, who's observing him closely, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Hyung," he hisses, his brain finally working in order again. "We're in public."

Taeyong's other hand goes to his cheek, Jaehyun melts into the touch, shoulders slumping in. Jaehyun kind of ~~loves~~ hates it that Taeyong has him trained so well at his touches. Look at him, completely surrendering at the simplest of things.

"It's fine, nobody else is awake."

Jaehyun sighs. "Okay, I trust you."

Taeyong smiles slightly, more hesitant but still liquid and _so_ sweet. "Okay, no more kissing, I get it." His fingers sneak up to card against Jaehyun's hair, slightly tugging Jaehyun's head down onto his shoulder.

"Sleep?" Taeyong asks.

The position is slightly uncomfortable because the gap is too wide between them, but Jaehyun nods anyway, closing his eyes. It's only a six-hour flight, he doesn't know if he should be sleeping. He doesn't care much, though. Taeyong's next to him, warm and solid, smelling like spices and home, and they're _dating_.

Life is good.

Especially when Taeyong kisses the top of his head before he sleeps.

-

"Oh, hey, hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"What's with you today, though? You never asked to switch seats with anybody before."

"I wanted to be close with my boyfriend."

Jaehyun splutters. A little.

"What? My boyfriend didn't want to sit next to me on our first official flight as a couple together."

"Hyung," he whines. "Can you stop."

Taeyong snorts. "Maybe next time he'll learn to be a little bit more clingy."

"I thought you hated clingy?"

"From you? Never."

There's a slapping noise and Taeyong hissing, Jaehyun is jostled slightly.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep and you were being too gay," Dongyoung's voice snaps from behind them.

Jaehyun doesn't move from his position on Taeyong's shoulder. "He hit you?"

"Yep," Taeyong replies, popping the p at the end.

"Good. You deserve it."

"Rude, why can't you just be normal cute like Mark?"

Jaehyun snickers. "You love me like this, though."

Taeyong sighs exasperatedly. "God help me, I do." 

-

Jaehyun doesn't end up sleeping after all, too busy flirting with Taeyong.

Dongyoung scolds them twice and at one point, Johnny comes over to give them a stern lecture about respecting the singles. Jungwoo catches them kissing again and asks if he could get one too.

Jaehyun laughs it out with Taeyong.

All the while keeping their hands intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> well, did you enjoy it, or did you hate it? let me know with a comment below!
> 
> find me on twitter, i'm catchingjaehyun ;)


End file.
